


Prisoner

by caelestisxyz



Series: Yakuza [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Explicit Sexual Content, KuroTsuki is background, M/M, Violence, Wicked Games AU, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "You need to let it go," Tsukishima tells him."He destroyed my camera! And, he's clearly into some illegal shit.""Tadashi," the omega warns, tone sharp, "You need to let it go. Stop digging into Ushijima Wakatoshi."Noting how serious his best friend is, Yamaguchi frowns. Leaning closer, he lowers his voice. "Is there something that you're not telling me?" Because a reaction like that can only mean...[Side story for Wicked Games]





	1. Viewfinder

_'Just a little closer...'_

As stealthy as possible, Yamaguchi crawls closer to get a better look of the first floor of the warehouse. It isn't an ideal location for what he's trying to accomplish but he'll have to make due seeing that if he's caught he'll never make it out of there alive. His best friend once told him that he's an idiot for studying in a field that will only get him a first class ticket to the morgue. However, Yamaguchi has never done anything this thrilling. He figures it's worth the risk.

Taking out his camera from his satchel, he begins snapping photos of what is clearly an interrogation. One man is bound to a chair by rope, while another man is beating the crap out of him and shouting at him to talk. Another man stands to the side, hands calmly clasped behind his back, as he serves as a passive participant to the gruesome deed.

Yamaguchi is bubbling with excitement because this is his lucky break. These men aren't just any random thugs. Well, one of them is. But the man who is obviously in charge is a well-known philanthropist that is adored by all of Tokyo. What will they think when they find out that Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of four bosses who operate under an unknown leader?

As of now, Yamaguchi doesn't have proof that Ushijima is one of four bosses who operate under an unknown leader yet he's seen enough shady things happening around the city for him to come to this conclusion. Whatever the case may be, he'll be the one to uncover the truth, starting with Ushijima.

Yamaguchi can't remember the first time he noticed that Ushijima isn't as squeaky clean as the media portrays him. He figures it started when his professor required them to interview one of the many influential people around town. His first choice was an elderly woman who fed the homeless out of her own home every Sunday. But a classmate beat him to it.

Honestly, he didn't really know who Ushijima Wakatoshi was until that same classmate suggested that he contact Ushijima's secretary to set up an interview. Prior to the meeting, Yamaguchi conducted his own research. Initially, he was impressed. Though, it wasn't until he met with Ushijima in person that the obsession began. The interview was short and simple; Ushijima was polite and answered all of his questions professionally. Afterward, Yamaguchi started to pay close attention to whenever Ushijima's name was mentioned in the papers or anything like that.

Eventually, he started to wonder how exactly did Ushijima earn his wealth. That is a mystery that he has yet to solve. 

The shrill ring of a cellphone can be heard from below. Yamaguchi watches Ushijima step outside to answer the call. He already has enough photos of Ushijima being present so he only takes a few more of the redhead as he continues to interrogate the helpless man. Feeling accomplished, Yamaguchi puts his camera back in the satchel and then crawls away just as stealthily as he came.

Once his professor gets over the fact that Yamaguchi came out here, alone, at this hour, he's going to praise him for these photos, he's sure of it. Yamaguchi can see it now: His name on the front page of every newspaper in the city. People will want to interview him. Hell, maybe he'll even write a book about it all once he's revealed Ushijima's partners.

Glancing over his shoulder cautiously, Yamaguchi slides the side door open. Bless the heavens that the door isn't ridiculously loud like all warehouse doors seem to be. He makes it outside and closes the door behind him. He doesn't take time to gather himself. Without another backward glance, he hurriedly walks off. He's about to turn the corner of the warehouse when he collides with a force that almost knocks him on his ass but strong hands keep him upright. Yamaguchi's heart climbs out of his chest, lodging itself in his throat, cutting off the squeak he wants to let out. Slowly, he raises his head to meet the eyes of the alpha who is blocking his path.

"What are you doing out here this late?" asks Ushijima, staring down at the omega.

Yamaguchi audibly gulps. This is it for him. No promising future, a book deal, or miniseries based on his life that airs once a week on a low rate television program. Ushijima is going to kill him.

Ushijima eyes land on the satchel the omega is gripping tightly. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing," Yamaguchi manages to get out.

The alpha obviously doesn't believe that. He reaches for the bag and Yamaguchi snatches it away. If Ushijima sees the camera there's no doubt that he'll kill him right then and there. Although, it isn't like Yamaguchi can fight the alpha off. This assessment has nothing to do with their second genders. Yamaguchi isn't delusional enough to think that he'll be able to get a scratch on this guy if it comes to exchanging blows.

"Give me the bag."

"No."

"I won't ask again."

"Then, don't!"

Ushijima sighs deeply as though he'd rather be anywhere else in the world than here. The feeling is definitely mutual. Yamaguchi's brain screams at his legs to get with the program and run but he can't move from that spot.

The alpha's patience runs thin. He snatches the satchel from him before Yamaguchi fully registers it. In record time, Ushijima has the bag open and is removing Yamaguchi's camera. Yamaguchi's life flashes before his eyes.

"That's not mine!" Yamaguchi yells, not knowing what else to say in that situation.

The alpha doesn't say anything. Keeping their gazes locked, he drops the satchel to the ground and then takes the camera between his large hands and crushes it as though it were paper mache. To Yamaguchi, it feels like the alpha did that to his heart instead. His head feels light, his throat tightens and his eyes shine with fresh tears.

"My camera!" he screams, dropping to his knees to frantically pick up the pieces.

"I thought you said it wasn't yours," Ushijima calmly retorts. He bends over and picks the memory card up right before Yamaguchi can get to it. "Let this be a lesson to you, I do not like people sticking their nose in my business."

Yamaguchi blocks out the alpha's words as he stares at what remains of the first camera he ever bought on his own. The camera was like his child and this asshole destroyed it as though it were nothing. The omega misses it when Ushijima slips something into his bag, and then hands it to him. Numbly, Yamaguchi takes his bag from the alpha. Picking up the viewfinder, he slowly stands to his feet, eyes staring blankly past Ushijima's left shoulder.

"Leave," Ushijima tells him, glancing at his wristwatch, "you still have time to catch the next bus."

Yamaguchi narrows his eyes at Ushijima but he remains silent. He knows that he needs to leave while Ushijima is still allowing it. As pissed off as he is about his camera, he isn't willing to die for it. Brushing past the alpha, he trudges away, completely oblivious to how the alpha watches him until he disappears into the night.

The bus ride home is depressing. Yamaguchi clutches his hands around the viewfinder as he thinks about how badly he wants to kick Ushijima in the balls; or worse. Yeah, it was his fault for even being out there but Ushijima went too far. He could've simply removed the memory card from the camera. Also, what's up with that alpha? Who smashes a Nikon camera or any camera like that with their bare hands?

Yamaguchi is torn between being pissed and fascinated. For now, he'll settle on pissed the fuck off. He can't even call his best friend to rant because he knows that he's going to tell him how much of an idiot he is. And, as much as he knows that he isn't in the mood to hear it right now.

Back in his dorm, Yamaguchi is grateful that his roommate isn't there. It's not that he doesn't like his roommate, he just isn't in the mood to talk. He pats his pocket for the backup recorder that he keeps on himself at all times. The only thing on it is his short interaction with Ushijima. If only he could have picked up on what the interrogation was about he would have something at least.

"Fuck," he groans, tossing the recorded on his desk.

Yamaguchi takes a long, hot shower, and then dresses for bed. He's too annoyed to sleep so he just lays in bed, listening to Ushijima's voice on the recorder over and over again. By the fourth listen, he has to admit that Ushijima has a nice voice.  _Nice_  isn't really the word he's thinking about. The alpha's voice is calm yet demanding. Some people find that sexy. Yamaguchi refuses to admit if he's one of those people.

_"Let this be a lesson to you, I do not like people sticking their nose in my business."_

"Just you wait, asshole," Yamaguchi whispers into the darkness of his dorm room, "Soon, everyone is going to be in your business. I'll make sure of it."

The omega falls asleep soon after his declaration while the recording still plays on. Ushijima's voice continues to whisper in his ear, infiltrating his dreams, and impressing on his thoughts. Yamaguchi doesn't know it yet but this is the truly the start of his obsession.

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi complains with a pout, "You promised you wouldn't judge me."

Tsukishima Kei, his best friend since grade school, shrugs nonchalantly. "You should know me better than that by now," he says, taking a sip of his tea.

Needing the attention off of himself, Yamaguchi makes a show of looking around the high-end restaurant. "Why do we have to meet up here, anyway? The diner near campus is still good, you know."

"I like this place better."

The restaurant's menus don't even have the prices listed so Yamaguchi knows that it's expensive from that alone. Though, he supposes money doesn't mean a thing to the mate of one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo. Unlike Ushijima, Kuroo Tetsurou actually has a legitimate background to his wealth. Not only is the Kuroo family old money but Kuroo has made smart investments to ensure the family's financial longevity.

Yamaguchi constantly tells Tsukishima about how he hit the jackpot. One more time can't hurt.

"You're so lucky, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi sighs dreamily. "Shopping sprees, romantic trips around the world, and having a mate who loves and cherishes you."

Tsukishima doesn't comment. He continues sipping on his tea as he scans the menu. Behind the omega, Yamaguchi notices a man dressed in a black suit watching them closely. When the man notices him looking, he diverts his gaze to his menu. Disregarding the strange occurrence, Yamaguchi finally decides to look at his own menu.

When the server arrives, Tsukishima ends up ordering for them both since Yamaguchi can't decide on what to get. While they wait for their food, they catch up on what's been happening in their respective lives for the past two weeks. As usual, Yamaguchi takes up the bulk of the conversation and Tsukishima listens intently. The conversation ends up back on the infuriating Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"I know I'll catch him slipping again. I just know it, Tsukki." Yamaguchi takes an angry stab at his food. "I can't wait, too."

"You need to let it go," Tsukishima tells him.

"He destroyed my camera! And, he's clearly into some illegal shit."

"Tadashi," the omega warns, tone sharp, "You need to let it go. Stop digging into Ushijima Wakatoshi."

Noting how serious his best friend is, Yamaguchi frowns. Leaning closer, he lowers his voice. "Is there something that you're not telling me?" Because a reaction like that can only mean...

Tsukishima blinks. "You said that he could've killed you. If you think he's that dangerous then why keep it up? Excuse me for not wanting your careless ass to die."

Oh, so that's what it is. Tsukishima is just understandably worried about him. Yamaguchi relaxes. "Don't worry, Tsukki! I'll be fine!" he promises although he isn't so sure of that himself.

"Promise me that you'll stop investigating Ushijima."

Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrow. He doesn't like to make promises that he can't keep and Tsukishima obviously knows that. And this is something that Yamaguchi knows that he can't easily let go. There's just something about Ushijima Wakatoshi that gets under his skin. The arrogant jerk is prancing around the city like he's one of the few good men. In reality, he's just another thug. The people deserve to know the truth and Yamaguchi needs to be the one to tell them.

For the first time in the history of forever, Yamaguchi lies to his best friend.

"I promise, Tsukki."

Following brunch, Yamaguchi goes back to his dorm to work on his assignments to take his mind off of everything that has to do with Ushijima. Picking up his satchel from the floor, he dumps the contents on his bed. Amidst pens, highlighters, and his journal is a wad of money. His first thought is that he has the wrong bag. But his student ID is staring back at him so that assumption is out of the window. Then, he realizes that Ushijima must have placed the money in his bag last night.

On his bed is enough money to buy a new camera and still have a few bills left over. Is this Ushijima's idea of an apology? This only makes Yamaguchi hate the man all the more. Despite that, he's going to use the money for a new camera. How else is he supposed to expose this asshole?

* * *

Every year the Black Card Charity ball is packed to the rafters with the rich and the richer, the corrupt and the just, the people who want to move up the social ladder and those who are clinging on by the tips of their fingernails. This year is, of course, no different. Thanks to his hard work within his course, Yamaguchi is invited to the ball along with two of his classmates by the dean of students.

It feels good to be in the same setting as several well-known reporters and have the opportunity to mingle with Tokyo's high society. Yamaguchi has never been around this many important people before. So, he's trying really hard not to hyperventilate. Tsukishima and Kuroo are there as well. He thinks about how pissed Tsukishima will be if he embarrasses him. That's enough for him to remain cool, calm, and somewhat collected.

Yamaguchi has already met quite a few interesting people yet he is more interested in speaking with a popular anchorwoman. He hopes to intern at her station in the near future. He'll just refrain from telling her that he also wants to one day have her job. So far, he hasn't spotted the woman though he knows that she's on the guest list.

In the meantime, Yamaguchi tries to get an interview with Kuroo, at least. One would think that because of his relationship with Tsukishima, he would have easy access to Kuroo. That isn't the case. Like most people of his social status, Kuroo is hard to get a hold of. Even when they're sitting at the same table.

"I'd love to help you out," Kuroo tells him, charming smile ever present, "Call my secretary and set up an appointment."

"Can't we just talk right now?"

"What's the rush, Yams?"

Yamaguchi sighs. "Okay." He takes a notepad and pen out of his purse. "What's the name and number of your secretary."

"Iwaizumi is my secretary."

Slowly, Yamaguchi raises his gaze to the intimidating alpha who is sitting next to Kuroo, quietly scanning the ballroom. "On second thought, I'll just ask someone else."

Kuroo actually looks disappointed. "Aw, that's too bad." Though, he doesn't sound like he gives a shit.

Yamaguchi knows that it's more than likely the latter. He's thinking of going for a walk around the ballroom to see if his idol has arrived when two new people take a seat at their table, taking the seats directly across from him.

"Ah, Ushijima, Tendou," Kuroo greets, "I didn't think you'd be able to make it."

The guy, Tendou, smiles. "We had some business to take care of."

Yamaguchi misses the silent exchange between Tendou and Kuroo. He is too busy staring at Ushijima in shock. Obviously, he would be at an event like this but he didn't think about actually interacting with the man. A month has passed since their encounter outside the warehouse. The semester has been kind of hectic so Yamaguchi hasn't been able to focus on his ultimate goal of exposing Ushijima as much as he wants.

Now that they're only a table apart, Yamaguchi is angry all over again.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," Ushijima greets the omega like they are old acquaintances, "This is my first time seeing you at one of these events."

The district attorney chimes in, "Yamaguchi-kun is one of the students selected to attend. From what I hear, he has a very promising career in journalism," he boasts.

The unexpected praise causes Yamaguchi's face to heat up. Before he can speak up, Ushijima is talking again.

"Another journalist? We don't have enough already?"

A few people at the table laugh. Everyone hates the press. Yamaguchi knows that.

Kuroo decides to join the conversation. "Not all journalists are bloodthirsty," he admits, seemingly having Yamaguchi's back, "With the right exposure, nobody can become somebody."

A collective hum of agreement can be heard around the table. Of course, Ushijima isn't convinced.

"Most of them are like parasites, in my opinion."

Yamaguchi wishes the table wasn't so wide. He'd love to kick the alpha in the balls right about now. "I'm actually more interested in shedding light on what's wrong with this city," he defends.

"Tell me," Ushijima drawls. "What is wrong with this city since you seem to know so much."

"There are too many thugs pretending to be upstanding citizens!" He gives the alpha a pointed look.

Under the table, Tsukishima touches him on the knee, silently warning him to drop it. Yamaguchi takes a deep breath. He doesn't know why he keeps allowing Ushijima to get under his skin like this. The other occupants of the table shift uncomfortably in their seats. Luckily, another conversation quickly picks up, taking the attention off of him.

Unbeknownst to Yamaguchi, he is surrounded by wolves in sheep's clothing.

Later that evening, he finds out that his idol is under the weather. She won't be able to make it. He feels like he could have just stayed at home. Tsukishima introduces him to a famous fashion designer who compliments Yamaguchi's freckles and his choice of gown for the evening. That helps to uplift his mood. He's wearing a simple, black, spaghetti strap dress that hugs his frame. His hair is styled in a messy bun with an even messier fringe framing his face.

Yamaguchi doesn't really put that much effort into his appearance. He's interested in catching the scoop not reeling in a potential mate. To him, his career is far more important. There was once a time that Tsukishima was the same. Now, his best friend seems content with being Kuroo's mate. To each his own.

"I'll be right back," Yamaguchi says to Tsukishima, "I left my camera in the car."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, that's fine. I won't take long."

During the walk to the parking garage, Yamaguchi replays the earlier incident over in his head and thinks about different comebacks that he could've used. There are so many of them. He wishes he would've thought of them sooner. He could've brought up that night in the warehouse but even he knows that's just going too far. In the end, he'll have the last laugh.

Yamaguchi takes the elevator up to the fourth floor of the parking garage. Getting off, he tries to remember where the car is parked. He carpooled with his classmates. Since he's the only one who carried a purse, he has the keys on him. They were all too embarrassed to have the valet park the car for them. He's almost to the car when he hears footsteps behind him.

Turning around he sees Ushijima. Throwing his hands up, Yamaguchi groans. "Are you stalking me now?"

Ushijima doesn't say anything. He takes another, measured step closer, sharp eyes rooting the omega to that spot. Only when they're standing with their chests nearly touching does the alpha stop.

"What do you want?" Yamaguchi asks nervously.

"I should be asking you that same question." Ushijima looks down on him as he speaks. "You seem determined to use me to get your foot in the door."

Unconsciously, the omega takes a step back, bumping into one of the cars. Ushijima takes the opportunity to press forward, caging the omega, preventing his escape. This close, the alpha's sent is intoxicating. Yamaguchi has to steel his resolve to keep himself grounded.

"You're too close," Yamaguchi says.

But Ushijima isn't nearly as close as Yamaguchi's body apparently wants him to be. And, Ushijima can smell it on him. It's so potent that he can practically taste it in the air.

Ushijima looks at Yamaguchi for one, split second. "Fuck it," he says both hands cupping the omega's face, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. His lips bruise into the omega's, forcing them open as his tongue thrusts into his mouth. The action catches Yamaguchi completely by surprise. Gasping loudly, he grips the front of Ushijima's tuxedo blazer and tries his best to keep up with the kiss. Their teeth click together as their mouths press closer, their tongues sliding wetly against each other, fucking each other's mouths ruthlessly.

The alpha's hands cup the omega's ass, giving it a rough squeeze. Yamaguchi is startled by how his blood rushes at that. The throbbing sensation actually feels good and he finds himself wanting more of it.

"Come home with me," Ushijima breathes, pulling away slightly for air.

In his muddled state, Yamaguchi says the first thing that comes to mind, "Goddamn, take me to dinner first you savage."

Ushijima smirks."Tomorrow. 8pm. I'll send a car for you," he says.

"Wait! What in the hell is going on?" Yamaguchi still feels dazed. To him, none of this makes any sense. "Are you actually asking me out on a date?"

Ushijima takes a step back and casually adjusts himself so that he's presentable again. The omega hates how put together the alpha looks after what they just did. Meanwhile, he knows he looks like that one Spongebob caveman meme. This is so fucking embarrassing. He needs to get it together and fast.

"We can discuss it tomorrow. I'll have my driver pick you up from your dorm."

That yanks Yamaguchi out of his trance. "How do you know that I live in a dorm?" he asks warily.

"You're not naive enough to think that while you've been keeping tabs on me that I wouldn't be doing the same to you, are you?"

Well, yeah he was kinda naive enough to think that. Yamaguchi isn't going to admit that, though. Too stunned to move an inch, he watches the alpha walk away. Long after Ushijima is gone, Yamaguchi is still leaning against the car as he tries to sort through his thoughts. Perhaps this is truly the break he's been waiting for. The closer he is to Ushijima, the easier it'll be for him to uncover the truth. 

TBC

 


	2. Rabbit Hole

_Ushijima looks at Yamaguchi for one, split second. "Fuck it," he says both hands cupping the omega's face, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. His lips bruise into the omega's, forcing them open as his tongue thrusts into his mouth. The action catches Yamaguchi completely by surprise. Gasping loudly, he grips the front of Ushijima's tuxedo blazer and tries his best to keep up with the kiss. Their teeth click together as their mouths press closer, their tongues sliding wetly against each other, fucking each other's mouths ruthlessly._

_The alpha's hands cup the omega's ass, giving it a rough squeeze. Yamaguchi is startled by how his blood rushes at that. The throbbing sensation actually feels good and he finds himself wanting more of it..._

"Hello, Earth to Yamaguchi."

Blinkly rapidly, Yamaguchi reluctantly dismisses the memory. "Yeah, what's up?" he asks his classmate, eyes scanning the article that he's been editing for a little over an hour now.

"We're still waiting for you so we can print. Can you edit a little faster?"

"Sure thing!"

All he has to do is stop thinking about last night and Ushijima in general. Yamaguchi manages to do just that for no longer than five minutes. Then, he's back in that parking garage, pressed up against some stranger's car, gasping and moaning under Ushijima's influence. Even after so much time has passed he can still taste Ushijima on his tongue. The kiss didn't even last as long as he would've liked. Wait, what is he saying? He shouldn't want to kiss Ushijima Wakatoshi. The man is clearly a criminal.

An attractive criminal who looks like he could crush Yamaguchi's skull with his bare hands.

Why does that make him feel so excited? Yamaguchi needs to sort all of that out after he edits this article. He manages to tune out all depraved thoughts long enough to complete his assignment. Afterward, there isn't much for him to do at his internship so he leaves early to find something to wear on his date.

Ushijima didn't specify if he should go for casual or formal. In times like these, he always consults his best friend. But, Yamaguchi doesn't want Tsukishima to know that he has a date with Ushijima. He promised the omega that he'd stop digging into Ushijima and that includes being around him. He isn't accustomed to keeping things from his best friend so he's conflicted.

Yamaguchi tells himself that he'll have dinner with Ushijima tonight to see what the alpha wants, that's it. He'll be sure to keep his eyes and ears open whenever Ushijima is mentioned in the media that way he can continue to snoop without directly interacting with Ushijima.

Feeling confident with his plans, Yamaguchi finishes up his assignment. Afterward, he attends a few classes and then leaves campus for the day. Back at his dorm, he chats with his roommate for a bit. This is the first time that he's happy that Tsukishima is no longer his roommate. As much as he enjoyed staying with his best friend, he's grateful for the privacy that he has. If Tsukishima was here he'd know something was up from the way Yamaguchi kept checking the time on his phone, chewing on his bottom lip, and fidgeting in his chair.

It's not every day that he's invited to dinner by one of the wealthiest men in the city. Honestly, it's very rare for him to be invited to dinner by anyone. Most of the guys at his university only want an easy fuck. Yamaguchi isn't bashing those who willingly engage in those kinds of things; it just isn't for him. A little romance can go a long way.

Although Ushijima's invitation wasn't all that romantic, the alpha still managed to sweep him off of his feet. A very, small, minuscule part of him knows that he's screwed. Yet, a larger, more stubborn part of him refuses to acknowledge that.

An hour before Ushijima's car is scheduled to pick him up, Yamaguchi takes a shower and then searches his small closet for something to wear. He decides to go for the t-shirt and blazer look. Determining how he's going to style his hair takes up a majority of his time. In the end, he settles on a messy bun. Hopefully, Ushijima isn't going to take him to an uppity restaurant where the prices aren't on the menus because he's definitely not dressed for that kind of setting.

Yamaguchi heads downstairs about ten minutes to eight. Outside, there is a black Bentley parked on the curb. Obviously, the driver is waiting for him. Cautiously, he approaches the car. A redheaded beta steps out and opens the door to the backseat for him.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," he greets, an unnerving smile on his face, "Tendou Satori at your service." He takes a bow.

Returning the bow, Yamaguchi gets in the car. The door is closed behind him and he watches Tendou walk around to the driver's side. It isn't lost on Yamaguchi that this is the same man who he witnessed interrogating another man at the warehouse two weeks ago. He was also with Ushijima at the charity ball last night. Clearly, Tendou is more than just a chauffeur.

"So," Tendou starts as he drives away from the dorm looking at the omega from the rearview window, "What are you studying?"

That's not the question Yamaguchi expects the man to ask. "Journalism," he answers smugly, "I thought that'd be obvious."

Tendou catches the snub but he ignores it. Smiling, he diverts his gaze to where it should be; on the road. "I've got to hand it to you, you've got spunk." He shrugs his shoulders. "But that can only get you so far."

"What are you implying?"

"You're not the first person who's caught his interest. Doubt you'll be the last."

Yamaguchi chuckles to mask his discomfort. "We're not doing that, are we?" He shakes his head. "You're the what? The jealous employee who wants to ward off potential mates so that you can have your boss all to yourself. Wow, I never took you for the delusional type."

Tendou stops at a red light. Turning around, he looks as though he's going to strangle Yamaguchi for the remark. Instead, the beta bursts out laughing. "Holy shit! I don't think I've ever been read like that before." Chuckling, he faces forward again. "Though, I must admit that it is a false read. I'm not secretly in love with Wakatoshi. I just wanted to get under your skin."

"You'll have to try harder than that."

"Oh, I will," Tendou says it, and it's clear that it's a promise.

That promise unnerves him more than Tendou's failed attempt had.

The remainder of the drive isn't as eventful. Tendou sings to almost every song on the radio while Yamaguchi tries to make out the tattoo that's creeping out of the man's collar. From research, he knows that depending on the syndicate, each tattoo reveals a person's rank. That's not to say that he's certain that Tendou is yakuza but there aren't that many options. Either he's yakuza or he's in some minor, irrelevant gang. Yamaguchi isn't really interested in exposing minor gang members. He's out to reel in the big fish.

Staring out of the window, Yamaguchi watches as the city lights gradually disappear. Recognizing the route, he frowns.

"We're heading to the airport?"

"Wakatoshi wants us to meet him there."

That's his third time noticing Tendou address Ushijima as such. His curiosity momentarily trumps his concern for his safety; not that that's anything new. "How long have you known Ushijima-san?"

"Why do you ask? Are you going to write an article about us?"

Yamaguchi knows that he deserves that. He brushes it off. "I'm just making conversation," he says.

Tendou snorts yet he answers anyway, "Since junior high. We've been inseparable ever since."

"You both seem so different." It's hard to imagine that they've been friends for this long. Though, the same can be said about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "Opposites attract, I guess."

They soon arrive at the airport. Tendou drives them to the side where the private jets are lined up. At the end of the line, a man dressed in a steward's uniform is waiting outside one of the planes for them. Yamaguchi assumes that they're there to pick Ushijima up so he's startled when Tendou opens his door and gestures for him to step out.

"You don't expect me to get on that, do you?" Yamaguchi asks.

Tendou doesn't answer. He walks toward the plane knowing that Yamaguchi will follow him. The steward greets them with a bow. Yamaguchi nervously mirrors his actions; he suddenly feels out of place now. Inside of the plane, Yamaguchi can see Ushijima seated with his cellphone up to his ear. On the table, between the alpha are two sets of dining plates and utensils.

Ushijima glances up, looking directly at Yamaguchi. Moments later he's ending his phone call. "Yamaguchi Tadashi," he greets, "Have a seat." He motions to the seat across from him.

Yamaguchi only does as he's told because he's still shocked that he's on a private jet right now. Once he's seated, a server walks out and pours him a glass of water. When Ushijima invited him out for dinner he expected a restaurant, not a jet. What kind of shit is this?

"I take it your journey here was without incident."

"Yeah, it was fine."

"Good."

Glancing over his shoulder, Yamaguchi sees Tendou walk inside the cockpit and close the door behind him. "We aren't going to leave the ground are we?" He sure as hell hopes not.

"Yes. We will have our appetizers on the plane and dinner elsewhere. Is that a problem?"

"Is all of that necessary?"

"Do you have a fear of flying?"

"No, not really."

"Are you afraid of being alone with me in a secluded place?"

Well, that hit the nail on the head. "Yes," he admits.

That seems to amuse Ushijima. He smirks. "Yet, you weren't afraid to follow me to the warehouse that night."

"That was different!"

"Ah, I see. You don't mind risking your life to catch your major break but when it comes to your personal life, you're cautious." Ushijima raises his glass to his full lips. "Don't worry, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be here."

That shouldn't be as comforting as it is but even Yamaguchi can't deny the truth to Ushijima's words. Tendou looks like the kind of person who doesn't mind killing a mouthy omega who can't mind his own business. He saw what Tendou did to that poor guy at the warehouse, there is no telling what he's truly capable of. For now, Yamaguchi will try to relax and see how the night plays out. He already feels as though he's treading on thin ice.

The loudspeaker comes on. Tendou is introducing himself as the captain and warning them of their approaching departure. So, Tendou is the driver and the pilot? From the looks of it, Ushijima's circle is...well, not a circle at all. The man keeps one person close to him who knows all of his moves. It kind of reminds Yamaguchi of how Kuroo is with Iwaizumi.

The more he thinks about it, Kuroo and Ushijima have a lot in common. The gears in his mind try to connect the dots but his doubt won't let it happen. Unlike Kuroo, Ushijima is simply pretending to be an upstanding citizen. Besides, Tsukishima wouldn't get involved with a criminal. His best friend is far too smart for that, right? 

"Are you wearing a new shampoo?" Ushijima asks.

Yamaguchi self-consciously touches a strand of his hair. "Yeah, I couldn't find the usual scent I buy."

"Your natural scent blends well with it."

"Um...thanks."

The server is back with their appetizers once the plane has taken off. Yamaguchi still can't believe that he's actually on a plane with Ushijima. The top three dumbest things he's ever done all include this man. What is it about Ushijima that makes Yamaguchi a complete idiot? Granted, Ushijima is an attractive man. He's like a poster boy for alphas with him being strong, tall, and blunt. The fact that he's one of the richest men in the city is also appealing, Yamaguchi will admit.

But Ushijima's arrogance annoys Yamaguchi. His main reason for wanting to expose the man is so that he can knock him off his high-horse.

"You're not as chatty tonight," Ushijima comments, "I can only imagine how the gears are turning in that little mind of yours."

Yamaguchi sucks his teeth.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That sound, it bothers me."

The omega is almost tempted to do it again just to get an idea of how much it really bothers the alpha. Instead, he diverts his gaze to his half-eaten meal. "Where exactly are we going?"

"My home."

"Why didn't we just drive?"

"I don't live in Tokyo."

"Where do you live?"

Ushijima sighs, "I'd like to learn more about you if that's alright."

That's right. They're supposed to be having dinner, this isn't an interview, it's a date. Though, Yamaguchi doesn't like to talk about himself. He doesn't find himself all that interesting. And, no, he isn't self-pitying. Some people are interesting and some people are duller than a damp slice of bread. Yamaguchi has no issue with falling into the latter category. But Ushijima is staring at him expectantly, his sharp gaze burning a hole right through him.

"Haven't you already stalked me?" asks Yamaguchi.

"I don't conduct the investigation myself. I only know what my sources gathered. Besides, what I know about you is what everyone else knows."

"You're interested in knowing more than that?"

"Obviously."

Yamaguchi has no idea where to begin since he's always the listener and not the talker; that goes for all of his relationships. Clearly, Ushijima is the same way. There's also the fact that he doesn't know everything that Ushijima knows about him. But Ushijima is becoming restless and Yamaguchi doesn't want to upset the alpha. So, he just starts talking about any and everything regarding himself. He's giving Ushijima random facts that will probably never come up in conversation again. Ushijima is listening, though. It's hard to tell if he's actually interested but at least he's giving Yamaguchi his undivided attention.

Ushijima only interrupts once.

"You can hold your breath for long periods of time?"

"Yeah," Yamaguchi boasts, "My best time is three minutes!"

"That's quite impressive," Ushijima smirks. "I'll be sure to remember that for later."

"Later?"

The plane begins its descent, momentarily distracting Yamaguchi from the strange glint in the alpha's eyes. He finally looks out of the small window taking in the large estate below. Of course, he knew that Ushijima was loaded and probably lived in a mansion but this place is nothing like he imagined. It reminds Yamaguchi of the Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, that's how massive the estate is.

"You live here?"

"Yes. I could give you a tour. During the daytime preferably."

Yamaguchi snorts. "Who said I'll be coming back here?"

"You will," Ushijima says confidently.

And Yamaguchi knows that he's right.

* * *

Dinner is already waiting for them when they enter the large dining room. The room is big enough to seat at least thirty people, comfortably. Does Ushijima ever entertain that many guests? The guy doesn't look like the dinner party type but what does Yamaguchi know? Despite all of his snooping Ushijima Wakatoshi remains an enigma.

Unsurprisingly, the food is delicious. Yamaguchi is curious to know how everything is still so hot and fresh. He easily gives up on trying to solve the minor mystery. None of that is important. His goal is to figure out what Ushijima wants with him.

"Any room for dessert?" Ushijima asks.

Yamaguchi knows that he could go for something sweet right now but he's already eaten enough. "No, I couldn't eat another bite," he lies, pushing his plate away. "What was the purpose of all this anyway?"

"The purpose of?"

"All of this." He waves his hands in the air.

Ushijima blinks owlishly; it's actually kind of cute. "You suggested that I feed you before fucking you. That is what I am doing," he says casually as though he is discussing the weather.

The blunt admission has the omega speechless, trapped somewhere between insulted and aroused. How dare Ushijima to assume that the key to his heart is food. Also, shout out to Ushijima for knowing that the key to his heart is, in fact, food. But Yamaguchi isn't that easy.

"I'm not going to have sex with you tonight," Yamaguchi says, noticing too late that he should have said  _never_  instead of  _tonight_.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"That's fine."

Yamaguchi waits for Ushijima to order Tendou to kick him out. He knows the redhead is in hearing range. But that doesn't happen. The servants come out to clear their table. While they do that, Yamaguchi discreetly checks his phone to see if he can check his location. Unfortunately, his phone seems to still be out of service. How in the hell does Ushijima communicate with anyone if there's no service out here?

Ushijima stands up, walks over to Yamaguchi and extends his hand. "I want to show you something."

Reluctantly, he takes the alpha's hand. "It better not be your bedroom," he warns.

"You think that's the only place that I could fuck you?" Ushijima chuckles. "If it comes to it, anywhere will do."

"Stop being so perverted!"

"My apologies."

The alpha isn't sorry one bit. Ushijima takes him upstairs all the way to the third floor of the mansion. During their walk, Yamaguchi continues to ask questions; he can't help it. Ushijima answers most of his questions. By the time they make it to their destination, Yamaguchi knows more about the estate than a lot of people will ever know. Unless he tells them, of course. But then people are going to want to know what he was doing at Ushijima's house in the first place. Mainly Tsukki.

Speaking of Tsukishima, he hopes his friend hasn't tried to get in contact with him since he's been with Ushijima. He doesn't need to return to Tokyo to find a search party at his dorm.

"What's this?" Yamaguchi asks, staring at the large room.

"You want to know how I became one of the wealthiest men in the city, right?"

The room is covered with bookshelves that nearly touch the ceiling. "You're a book collector?"

"Not a book collector," Ushijima says, taking one of the books off the shelf and handing it to Yamaguchi.

At first, Yamaguchi can't make out the fine handwriting. Then, he starts to notice familiar names of politicians, former police chiefs, and famous athletes. By each of their names are numbers; monetary amounts. Some of the people have red lines through their names. Others are marked out completely, eventually, Yamaguchi realizes what this is. In his shock, he drops the book to the floor.

"Now you see," Ushijima says, "This entire city is corrupt. It thrives off of corruption just like every great city."

"The police chief..."

"He works for my boss."

"Who is your boss?"

Ushijima smiles. "You're so observant yet you've failed to notice the things that are right in front of you." He moves behind the omega, resting his chin on his shoulder, his hot breath caressing his ear with every spoken word, "Are you sure you want to know,  _Tadashi?_ "

Yamaguchi is finding it hard to keep up with the conversation now that Ushijima is so close, his imposing scent engulfing him. Everything he thought he knew has been shattered in a matter of minutes. He's been so adamant about exposing Ushijima that he failed to realize that Ushijima is nothing more than one small piece of a puzzle without end.

"You won't be able to take him down," Ushijima continues, "You won't be able to stop us."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you aren't going to say anything." Ushijima circles his arms around the omega's waist. "And, if you did, who would you tell? The police?" the alpha snorts, "The governor whose entire campaign was paid for by me. You'd be wasting your time."

Yamaguchi already has been wasting his time. He feels stupid for ever thinking that he could have saved the world by putting one bad guy away. From the sound of it, Ushijima is the least of his troubles. Whoever Ushijima's boss is, that's the true threat.

"Then, I'll just expose your boss!" Yamaguchi declares.

Ushijima laughs. He steps away from the omega and laughs loudly, near hysteria. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Explain it to me!"

The alpha gathers himself, straightening his suit and smoothing his hair. "You're already skating on thin ice. I brought you here to save you."

"Save me?"

"If you're under my protection, no one will harm you."

Yamaguchi scoffs. "Oh, I see. If I fuck you, you'll keep me alive."

Ushijima is close again, their chests nearly touching. "I won't deny that I want to fuck you. There are a lot of things that I want to do to you and I'd like to see how you respond to every single touch. However, that isn't the only thing I want.

"What do you want then?"

"Everything," Ushijima says, eyes boring into Yamaguchi, "Not just your body. I want your loyalty, your attention, and your support."

Sounds like Ushijima wants his soul as well. "Will you give me the same things in return?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Of course."

That's what it all boils down to. Ushijima is clearly a man who knows what he wants. Yamaguchi can't deny the attraction between them. He's been denying it for so long. Now, he understands his only reason for desperately seeking the truth behind Ushijima was simply misplaced infatuation. They've been playing this game since they first met, and although Yamaguchi hates to admit it, Ushijima has won.

"What do you say, Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi closes his eyes in defeat, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Yes," he breathes.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi thought he was going to just go out to dinner and get all this information out of Ushijima. PLOT TWIST! Lol I love torturing Yams! Welcome to the dark side~


	3. Entrapment

In one of the many rooms inside Ushijima's mansion, there's a room with red aerial silk hanging from the ceilings. One minute, Yamaguchi is admiring the grandeur, and within the next minute, he's naked and left suspended, a few inches off the floor as Ushijima worships his slender body, the alpha's sharp, calculating eyes drinking him in. Everything feels fuzzy; which is strange because Yamaguchi knows he hasn't been drugged.

The omega figures it's the alpha's scent that has him feeling lightheaded. On top of that, Yamaguchi is extremely touch-starved. Every kiss, every touch is electrifying. He tries to struggle against the silk that has his hands tied behind his back so that he can touch Ushijima as well but the knots are too tight. Whining, Yamaguchi rocks his hips in hopes of conveying his need. 

Ushijima smirks. "I'm not a mind reader," he says, spreading the omega's legs with his callous palms, "If you want something you're going to have to speak up, Tadashi." He lowers himself to his knees, settling his head between the omega's thighs.

Yamaguchi's entire body seizes up as Ushijima's thick tongue fucks into him. Dazedly, he gazes up at the ceiling, watching how the silk flows in the air. His eyes snap shut when Ushijima presses his thumb inside of him, his walls clenching around the digit greedily.

"More," Yamaguchi whimpers, "I can take more," he insists.

"You've been with an alpha before?"

"No." He licks his lips. "Just a couple of betas."

Ushijima is suddenly hovering over him, an amused gleam in his eye; the other eye is obscured by the shadows, giving the alpha an insidious appearance. "Betas are biologically inferior to alphas. It'll be best if I take my time to stretch you."

Somehow, Yamaguchi manages an eye roll despite his current predicament. He knows that alphas have bigger dicks but he's also convinced that he can handle it considering how much he uses dildos during his heats. He's stretched enough. All Ushijima has to do is stop messing around and fuck him already. To Yamaguchi, it feels like they've waited long enough.

The attraction has always been there. From his first time meeting the alpha, Yamaguchi felt drawn to him. Of course, he translated that desire into an obsessive need to expose Ushijima but he's no longer hiding behind that front.

Ushijima slides another finger in, the digit fitting snugly next to his thumb. Adding to the pleasure, he sucks the scent glands on Yamaguchi's thigh. Copious amounts of slick spill out of the omega, dripping down his forearm. Unable to contain himself, the alpha replaces his fingers with his tongue. The sounds Yamaguchi makes, the way every moan and mewl reverberate off the walls, has Ushijima's cock leaking.

"That's good enough," Ushijima murmurs as he sits up. Gently, he turns Yamaguchi over and hoists the omega's ass up, his strong hands gripping his hips to keep him steady. "Are you ready?"

Yamaguchi can feel the bulging head of the alpha's cock at the gate of his body. Shamelessly he pushes back on it, wanting the alpha to feel how wet and ready he is for him. But Ushijima is a sadist. The alpha moves back slightly, depriving the omega of what he wants most.

"Use your words," Ushijima demands lowly.

"Please..."

Ushijima rubs the head against the omega's quivering hole. "Please what?"

Yamaguchi is normally a prideful individual but he wants this too badly. "Please, fuck me, alpha!" he begs, tears brimming his eyes. He doesn't have to see Ushijima's face to know that the cocky bastard is smirking.

Ushijima finally gives him what he wants; he gives them both what they need. He wants this just as much as Yamaguchi does, and it shows. His hands grip the silk that has the omega's hands tied as he fucks him. Yamaguchi's toes curl in response. The feeling of floating in mid-air heightens his pleasure more than he thought it would. It's the weightlessness that drives him. The sensation of floating on a cloud while his guts are being rearranged is like no other.

Ushijima fucks just like Yamaguchi imagined he would, too. Rough and hard with the right amount of intimacy so that Yamaguchi doesn't feel like he's being used. The alpha sucks on his scent glands. His teeth scrape along the sensitive flesh but they don't pierce.

"Not yet," Ushijima whispers huskily, "I won't claim you tonight but you will be mine, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi wants to tell Ushijima that he already belongs to him. A mark would only solidify it for everyone else. But the alpha is biting his earlobe now - more than likely to distract himself from the tempting glands - and unlike most omegas, this is Yamaguchi's main erogenous zone. He comes hard, his warm semen dripping on the marble floor. His entire body goes limp.

He thinks that's it for him but then Ushijima is fisting his cock, bringing it back to life with only a few measured tugs. The overstimulation brings tears to Yamaguchi's eyes. Ushijima can smell the salt in the air; his sadistic side loves it. Easing out of the omega, he flips him over and re-enters in one, swift thrust. He covers the omega's mouth with his own, claiming his moans.

The tears continue to fall and Ushijima claims them, too. As the alpha's own release draws near, Yamaguchi thinks back to what Ushijima asked of him. He doesn't just want his body. Ushijima wants everything he has to give. And, Yamaguchi has no qualms about giving the alpha everything. He feels like he's sold his soul to the devil, and there's no going back.

Ushijima pushes him over the edge once more before filling him with his seed. There's so much of it that Yamaguchi can faintly register a good bit of it spilling out. As he fights his sleep, he can feel Ushijima carefully unbinding his hands. He blinks in and out of consciousness. Every time he opens his eyes, he's met with new scenery. The last thing he sees before allowing his exhaustion to overtake him is Ushijima fondly gazing down at him.

* * *

The next morning, Yamaguchi wakes up in Ushijima's large bed alone. Despite the alpha's absence, he doesn't feel abandoned or anything. Ushijima's scent surrounds him like a warm blanket. This is definitely something that he can get used to. Although he would love to lay around in Ushijima's bed with only a t-shirt on; the alpha cleaned and dressed him sometime last night; he wants to explore more of the house.

At the edge of the bed, there is a suede ottoman. Yamaguchi assumes that folded sweatpants on the ottoman are for him so he puts them on. They aren't as baggy as he thought they'd be. First, he walks over to one of the large windows that line one wall of the bedroom. Ushijima is outside playing fetch with two, German Shepherds. Yamaguchi remembers reading a magazine article that mentioned how Ushijima's dogs only obey commands spoken in their Native language.

It's funny how he's been given glimpses into Ushijima's life by the media but now he has a front, row seat. Yamaguchi has to take a moment to wonder if any of this is even real. The dull throb in his rectum is enough, though. Last night was pretty intense. He doesn't want to admit that that was by far the best sex he's ever had because he doesn't want to give Ushijima that much credit.

Yamaguchi makes his way downstairs. He still doesn't have any service on his phone. He hopes Tsukishima hasn't tried to get in touch with him at all. The last thing he needs is his best friend worrying about him. It's bad enough that he's going to have to explain to Tsukishima that he not only broke their promise but he also practically sold his soul to Ushijima.

He's such a hypocrite after all the shit he's talked about exposing Ushijima. The only bright side is that Yamaguchi knows Tsukishima isn't going to judge him. They've been through too much together, and both have had their share of mistakes. He's sure Tsukishima will understand.

"You're awake," Ushijima says as he walks into the house, his obedient dogs following him, "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine." He smiles at the dogs. "What's their names?"

"Axel and Felix."

Tendou steps out of the den area. He hands a phone to Ushijima, telling him that he has a call. Ushijima dismisses himself to the kitchen to take the call privately. Yamaguchi watches him leave.

"Morning, Tadashi," Tendou greets with a knowing grin. Yamaguchi is too busy trying to figure out why Ushijima has service but he doesn't. His thoughts are easy to read. Tendou smiles at him. "It's a safety precaution, that's all. You know most smartphones track your location. To prevent that, there's a machine that kills all the phone service. Wakatoshi's phone is the only exception."

"Sounds like you don't want anyone to call for help if they ever get stranded out here."

"That too." Tendou grins.

Yamaguchi shifts uncomfortably. Tendou is the same guy he saw at the warehouse torturing someone for answers. There's no doubt in his mind that the beta has done more than torture people. Ushijima is clearly the one in charge so that means that Yamaguchi willing had sex with someone who has people murdered. What does that say about him?

Tendou misreads the omega's silence. "Don't worry, Tadashi," he says with a grin, "You're under Wakatoshi's protection now. You're safe."

"That's reassuring," Yamaguchi sighs, "I guess."

"You're drawn to it, aren't you?" asks Tendou.

"Drawn to what?"

"The dangerous aspects of Wakatoshi's lifestyle. You act like you're above it but you're clearly attracted to it."

Yamaguchi laughs. "Are you saying that I'm some kind of thrillseeker?"

"You are," Tendou says stuffing his hands in his pockets, "That's why you followed us to that warehouse. It's why you're here right now."

That wipes the smile clean off his face. Yamaguchi doesn't even try to deny it. He's always been like this; desperately seeking an adrenaline rush like no other. Sleeping with a wealthy criminal seems as close as he's going to get to that sought after thrill. Fuck Tendou for seeing right through him.

Feeling as though his work is done, Tendou mutters something in German, and heads for the door, the dogs following behind him. When he's out of sight, Yamaguchi moves to the kitchen door, hoping to eavesdrop on Ushijima's conversation; he can't help it. He presses his ear to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Yamaguchi nearly jumps out of his skin. Turning around, he sheepishly scratches his face. "Nothing!" he blurts out.

Ushijima blinks. "I have to leave soon. Your clothes have been washed if you want to put them back on."

"Do I have enough time to freshen up?"

"Yes. I will wait for you."

That small promise shouldn't make the omega as happy as it does. He assumed that Tendou would take him home while Ushijima went off to do whatever it is he does throughout the day. He's happy that Ushijima doesn't intend to treat him like some random booty call. Well, he hopes the alpha won't treat him as such. People say all kinds of things in the heat of the moment. Yamaguchi figures he'll find out if Ushijima was genuine or not soon.

After he's freshened up and is dressed, they board the jet. Yamaguchi's phone service doesn't return until they land at the airport in Tokyo. He only has a few messages that he quickly responds to. Instead of a luxury sedan, they take a limo into town. As soon as they're in the back together, Ushijima pulls Yamaguchi into his lap, his mouth latching on to the omega's scent glands. The partition is rolled up so they have a bit of privacy but that doesn't do much to block out the sound. Thankfully, Tendou turns the radio up to drown out Yamaguchi's breathy moans.

Yamaguchi finally gets to roam his hands all over Ushijima's solid form. Too bad the alpha is wearing clothes now. The omega tries to change that but then Ushijima is suddenly raking his fingers through his hair and yanking the omega's head back, baring his throat to him.

"I need to know that I can trust you," Ushijima whispers, his hot breath fanning the omega's skin, "I need to know that you'll never betray me. No one else can have you like this."

"You can trust me." Yamaguchi rolls his hips to even the control. "The same goes for you, though. I can't give you loyalty without loyalty in return."

Ushijima's hand drops from the omega's hair, settling on his hips. Biting back a groan, he says, "You have my word."

The drive to Yamaguchi's dorm isn't as long so they can't do much. Ushijima just makes sure to scent mark Yamaguchi. There's no way he'll be able to hide his affiliation with Ushijima now, especially from Tsukishima. But he won't see his best friend until their weekly brunch date on Sunday. That gives him more than enough time to get his explanation together.

"I want you to accompany me somewhere tonight if you're free," Ushijima says, they're parked in front of his dorm now.

"What's up?"

"An associate of mine will be having a party at Luxe."

"That's the new nightclub downtown, right?"

"Yes."

Yamaguchi has been wanting to check the club out but he's a broke university student. He doesn't want to show Ushijima how excited he is about the invitation. "I'll let you know," he says nonchalantly, "My schedule is pretty busy, you know."

Ushijima kisses Yamaguchi; soft, sweet, and far too short. The omega is left needing more but that was Ushijima's plan all along. Cupping Yamaguchi's chin, Ushijima gazes into his eyes. "Don't keep me waiting," he whispers.

"Okay," Yamaguchi breathes.

Then, Ushijima puts distance between them. "I'll talk to you later." As if on cue, the door opens and Tendou is standing there. "My number is already saved in your phone."

"Of course, it's already saved. You're such a control freak." Yamaguchi snorts, getting out of the car, he misses the amused smirk on the alpha's face.

As he walks up to the door of his dorm, Yamaguchi tries his hardest not to look back. He succeeds. When he's in his room, he flops down on his bed and squeals into his pillow, uncaring if anyone overhears him. Since he doesn't have class today, he won't have that many distractions to keep him from texting Ushijima as soon as possible. He doesn't want to come off as too eager or anything like that. So, he continues to squeal and think about the previous night over and over again.

When he's done with that, Yamaguchi busies himself with assignments that aren't due until next week. But that only keeps him busy for so long. In the end, Yamaguchi breaks after only three hours. He texts Ushijima and tells him that he's free to accompany him tonight. While he waits for a response, he leaves his dorm to get food. The trip ends up taking longer than he would have liked.

Back at his dorm, he's sitting at his desk watching funny videos online when there's a knock at his door.

"Someone just dropped this off for you," the resident assistant says.

Taking the package, Yamaguchi thanks the woman and then closes the door. He eyes the white box curiously before quickly opening it. There's a small note settled on top the violet tissue paper.

_See you at 8._

Yamaguchi takes out the plum, halter dress, an excited grin on his face. Yeah, he can definitely get used to this.

* * *

Ushijima's associate is a well-known entrepreneur. Tonight the man is throwing a launch party for his latest business endeavor. Everyone in attendance is wearing various shades of purple in honor of the business. Yamaguchi has no idea what the business is for. He's just here to look cute on Ushijima's arm just like the other omegas who came with their alphas. They sit in one of the V.I.P boxes on the third floor of the club, overlooking the people on the lower dance floor.

For the most part, it isn't so bad. Yamaguchi has gotten a few ugly looks from women who clearly wish they were in his place, and it has been a great boost to his self-esteem. Also, the food is pretty good and he's never been against free drinks. He's on his second martini when Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi enter the V.I.P section.

As always, Kuroo and Tsukishima look as if they're fresh off the runway. Iwaizumi looks just as dashing but it's obvious that Kuroo dresses him; the alpha doesn't seem like the type to care about fashion. Yamaguchi feels as though he's been caught in the act. He nervously greets Tsukishima when the omega sits next to him.

"You just couldn't stay away," Tsukishima says over the loud music.

Yamaguchi is surprised to see his best friend smiling. He smiles as well. "I guess I couldn't."

"I knew you were just crushing on him."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did. It was so obvious." Tsukishima glances at his folded hands in his lap. "I'm happy that you two are a thing. Now, it'll be easier for me to tell you the truth."

Frowning, Yamaguchi leans closer. "The truth about what?"

"We'll talk later."

Yamaguchi knows that if Tsukishima says they'll talk later that he means it. So, he tries his best to enjoy the party and not think of the endless possibilities of what Tsukishima wants to admit to him. The party continues without a hitch. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi even go down to the dance floor to dance. Both of their alphas keep a watchful eye on them. Yamaguchi still can't believe that he's dating Ushijima Wakatoshi. Looks like he's going to have to find a new way to get his big break in journalism.

After leaving the dance floor, the omegas return to the V.I.P. box. While the alphas discuss business, they do shots. They probably shouldn't be drinking this much but it's been quite some time since they've partied together like this. Also, Yamaguchi feels as though there's a lot on Tsukishima's mind. He can't remember the last time they've actually talked about anything.

"How was it?" asks Tsuksihima, his cheeks flushed with inebriation. "I hear he has...refined tastes in the bedroom."

Yamaguchi glances over his shoulder to make sure Ushijima isn't listening. "His dick is huge," he laughs, facing Tsukishima again, "He's also into some weird Cirque du Soleil shit."

"Cirque du Soleil?"

"You know all the aerial ribbons and shit."

Tsukishima covers his mouth to stifle his laugh. "At least he doesn't want you to dress up like a kitten," he jokes.

"Kuroo is into kitten play?"

"Tetsurou is into any kind of role play."

"At least they don't have outrageous kinks."

Tsukishima agrees; it could definitely be worst.

At the end of the night, Kuroo and Ushijima have to assist the omegas to the parking garage. The two friends are drunkenly singing one of the pop songs that played in the club. Yamaguchi wonders if he's embarrassing Ushijima. Although the alpha doesn't appear to be upset. Maybe he's just overthinking things.

"Take care of him," Yamaguchi slurs, "I'll beat you up if you don't, Kuroo."

Kuroo chuckles. "You don't have to worry ab-"

Tires screech as a car makes a sudden stop. Yamaguchi hears a loud curse before gunshots are heard. Everything happens so fast. Ushijima shoves Yamaguchi behind him, and Tendou gets in front of them both, aiming and shooting at the assailant. Iwaizumi tosses a gun to Kuroo, both of them joining the fray. Once Ushijima is sure that Yamaguchi is out of sight, he takes his own gun out. Everyone is shooting now, sans the omegas. Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi by the hand, quickly pulling him up to his feet.

"The limo is right over there," Tsukishima says,"It's bulletproof. We'll be safer in there."

Yamaguchi is too stunned to say a word. He simply follows his best friend to the limo. They almost make it there safely but one of the henchmen gets a hold of Tsukishima. Clearly, the men are there to abduct the omega. Yamaguchi doesn't plan on letting anyone take his best friend without putting up a fight. However, Yamaguchi doesn't have to move a muscle. Tsukishima elbows the man in the nose hard enough to draw blood. As the man staggers back in shock, Tsukishima knees him in the balls.

Another person runs up and Tsukishima takes a small handgun out of his clutch purse, firing two rounds into the man. He turns his gun on the previous assailant and kills him for good measure. Then, Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi's hand again and drags him to the limousine. Once they're inside, Tsukishima locks the doors.

"They can't get in here," Tsukishima says.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi can't find the right words to say.

"I'll explain everything when our lives aren't in danger, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi snaps out of his stupor. "Explain it to me now!" he yells, shoving Tsukishima, "People are shooting at us! They...they tried to take you and you killed them! What in the fuck is going on?!"

"Tetsurou is the head of the Tokyo syndicate," Tsukishima explains, "Ushijima works for him."

To think that the shadow behind one of the deadliest syndicates in the world is none other then Kuroo. The fact that his best friend is mated to the guy only makes the pill harder for Yamaguchi to swallow. All of this time, he thought that Kuroo was a legitimate businessman. Instead, Kuroo is nothing more than a criminal. Is everyone in this city corrupt?

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Tsukishima sighs, "Tadashi you know why I couldn't tell you. The less you know the better."

"Is there anything else I should know, Kei?" He eyes the omega closely. "You know I hate being in the dark."

"That's everything."

"Holy fuck!" Yamaguchi closes his eyes, sitting back on the headrest. The gunshots have died down but he can hear Kuroo shouting orders. "If I would've exposed Ushijima, I would've exposed Kuroo, as well, huh?"

"Yes."

And he would have inadvertently ruined Tsukishima's life. There's no way that the authorities or the media would've viewed Tsukishima as the innocent mate who had no idea his alpha was a crime lord.

"Does Akiteru know?" asks Yamaguchi.

"Of course not."

Yamaguchi chuckles to ease the tension. "Akiteru would have a heart attack if he saw you even holding a gun."

Tsukishima stares at the gun in his hand self-consciously. "I hope this won't make you view me or Tetsurou differently. Tetsurou was born into the syndicate. This is all he knows. He's trying to build something legitimate, unlike the people before him."

"Was that the first time you've killed someone?"

"No, but I only kill to protect myself and what I hold dear. It's kill or be killed in this world, Tadashi."

"I don't think this world is for me," Yamaguchi says. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to kill anyone like Tsukishima had. The omega didn't even bat an eye. 

Tsukishima sighs. "Then, you better get used to it because I know for a fact that Ushijima has no intentions of letting you go."

* * *

Since Tendou has to stay behind with Iwaizumi to discard of the bodies, Ushijima takes Yamaguchi to a hotel for the night. The omega is understandably shaken up and he doesn't want him to be alone after everything that's happened. Yamaguchi thinks a hot shower will help to ease his nerves so he heads to the bathroom first. Neither of them has spoken a word since leaving the parking garage.

Yamaguchi wants to know what's on Ushijima's mind but he doesn't know how to ask. Funny. For once, he has no idea how to go about asking a question. This entire situation has ruined his future career, he thinks. Well, that isn't true. There are tons of other things that can pave his way to fame. Also, now that he's in on the huge secret, Tsukishima will feel more comfortable around him. Yamaguchi hopes their friendship will go back to the way it used to be despite the circumstances. 

As for his relationship with Ushijima...

Were they even in a relationship? Perhaps Ushijima just wants to be friends with a lot of benefits. The alpha hasn't formally asked to court him nor has he flat out said that he wants Yamaguchi to be his boyfriend. He's never been in a relationship so he has no idea how any of this works. And, yeah Ushijima said a lot of things last night but, again, people say things they don't mean when they're in the moment.

Great, now Yamaguchi's nerves are all over the place. Getting out of the shower, he takes his time drying off. Since he doesn't have any clothes except the dress he wore to the club, he puts a bathrobe on. Taking several deep breaths, he steps out of the steamy bathroom. Ushijima is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. Seeing the omega, he motions for him to sit down.

Yamaguchi feels as though he's about to be lectured. Ushijima has a stern expression on his face and the distance between them is purposeful. It's almost as if Ushijima is about to cut him off. Perhaps he doesn't think Yamaguchi is right for him after all. Before his anxiety can overtake him, Ushijima speaks.

"I'm sure you already know this but I grew up in America," Ushijima starts, "My parents taught me English but Japanese was the dominant language in our household. Before moving here at the age of 15, I'd only visited twice."

Yes, Yamaguchi already knows this about Ushijima. Everyone does. But, no one knows why Ushijima decided to leave the United States.

"My father was one of the attorneys for the mafia based in New York. They are typically wary of foreign outsiders but my father was an exception. He kept them out of prison and they kept money in his pockets. That was until my father lost an important case that resulted in the imprisonment of one of the Dons. As punishment for his incompetence, they murdered him and my mother while I was at school. They would have killed me, too, but Tendou helped me leave town."

Ushijima tells the story impassively but Yamaguchi knows that the alpha is still hurting inside. His parents were brutally murdered and he was forced to live on the streets until eventually coming to Tokyo. Now, Yamaguchi understands why Tendou and Ushijima's bond is so strong. They've been through so much together.

Ushijima continues. "We quickly rose up in the criminal underworld. Our combined methods of extracting information from individuals caught the attention of Kuroo. He sought me out to work for him. But after what happened to my father, I wasn't too thrilled about working for anyone. I turned him down. Of course, for someone like Kuroo who always gets what he wants, that was unacceptable. To win me over, Kuroo sent Iwaizumi to New York. Within a week, all of my enemies were dead, their heads were delivered to my doorstep as a gift of good faith. A week later, I began working for Kuroo." 

"I'm sorry," Yamaguchi whispers, not knowing what else to say, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"My father knew the risks," Ushijima says, "I didn't tell you all of that to invoke pity. I'm telling you this because I should've divulged this information beforehand. You have a right to know what you're getting yourself into. This is my life. It's not going to change, Tadashi. I'll allow you to walk away if that's what you want. No harm will come to you, you have my word."

"Does this mean that you want to court me?" Yamaguchi knows that isn't a major concern especially after everything Ushijima has told him but it's important to him. He already has his mind made up, he just needs a little more confirmation.

Ushijima frowns. "I've been courting you this whole time," he deadpans.

"You're supposed to ask me!" Yamaguchi lightly hits the alpha's arm. "How else am I supposed to know that you're serious about me?"

"Did the tragic backstory mean nothing to you?"

"How do I know you don't tell that story to all the omegas?"

"You don't. That's why I need you to trust me."

Their light banter is put to an end by that one line. Somehow, an uninteresting person like him managed to catch the attention of one of Tokyo's elite. Ushijima doesn't seem like the type to be this open with a person unless he's serious about them. Still, Yamaguchi just has to know...

"Why me?"

"You challenge me," Ushijima says, "A man in my kind of work isn't accustomed to that. You intrigue me, Tadashi. I find you irresistible. Like I've already said, I want all of you." He's leaning in now, their lips almost touching. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Yamaguchi would love to hear more yet he's dying to close that distance between them so he does just that. He knows if he were to walk out that door tonight he'd find his way back to Ushijima regardless. Instead of fighting it any longer, he's going to save them both the trouble. 

_"... I know for a fact that Ushijima has no intentions of letting you go."_

Yamaguchi has no intentions of letting Ushijima go, either. They're each other's prisoners. 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes Prisoner! If anyone is familiar with Varys from Game of Thrones that is the kind of role Ushijima has in the syndicate. He knows everyone's secrets and he sells them to the highest bidder or uses them to his advantage. Kuroo badly wanted him on his side as you can tell. Anyway, writing this was fun. Thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos, and/or commented. Since I'm done with finals I can actually reply to comments again yay! Oh and this is the [dress](product/63621-tobi-sayge-halter-maxi-dress?color_id=91733&utm_source=google_act&ad_country_code=us&utm_medium=sem&ad_device=%7Bdevice%7D&utm_campaign=dresses&signup=1&dfw_tracker=31405-349081&gclid=Cj0KCQiAsK7RBRDzARIsAM2pTZ8b8eVUp6cpuLslr0TOVHDi9YKoJ3OKkHMpDPS3zg5dKYVc-BMQ4D4aAhsYEALw_wcB) Yamaguchi was wearing just for reference. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time
> 
> -Cel

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent and that's the only explanation that I have! *shrugs*


End file.
